Trust Me
by McLevesque Fan 1
Summary: ONE SHOT! The Sexy moments that happened between the power couple before, during and after their sexy makeout session last week on RAW! Enjoy and Review! :)


I Trust You

Paul laid back against his seat on the jet as they flew to their destination for RAW. After taking back their onscreen roles as Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, the evil bosses, they have been traveling and working nonstop. After all the traveling and with the girls being home for the summer, he and Stephanie agreed that they both needed to take time off just the both of them. They enjoyed their vacation to the Bahamas and made sure they made most of every second there because they knew once they were back, they would be somebody's boss, mom, dad, Auntie, Uncle and the list goes on... As Paul thought about the vacation, he remembered the endless late night talks, dinner dates and endless love making to that beautiful woman sitting across from him. God, the lovemaking to that woman never seems to stop amazing him at how well they drive eachother past limits no other woman or man could. He grinned thinking about it and start checking her out. From her toes, that curled as she reached her limit and couldnt take anymore, to her legs, that wrapped tightly around him holding him close and pulling him in deeper, to her thighs that he gripped tightly to and scratched at as she drove him mad, to her hips that he held and used to control her every move, go her hands that did wonders when taking control and also left marks all down his back. Her chest...no words can describe that. Almost forgot the funnest part of her and that part just takes him to places he didnt think was humanly possible. Then to that beautiful face, which holds her luscious lips and eyes that he could get lost into for days. He did one more look over and realized she was staring at him with a sexy ass smirk.

"Like what you see, " asked Stephanie as she fixed her dress and crossed her legs in front of him playfully. Paul smirked back and replied. "Hell yeah, a whole lot actually. Thought I showed you that last night!" smiled Paul. "Yeah I remember and this morning too if im correct!" said Stephanie as she smiled back at him. Paul laughed and walked over to her. He leaned over her and heard her gasp as he ran his hand up her dress and thighs. He gave it a flirty squeeze and whispered in her ear. " We could add right now to that list if you like" whispered Paul as Stephanie moaned feeling his hand move over her panties and back to her thighs. She swallowed thickly and whispered back. "Trust me, if my dad wasnt riding along this jet with us and couldnt walk in at any time, we wouldve already been at it" smirked Stephanie as she gripped his member through his jeans. Paul groaned at the contact. "But, tonight I'm all yours!" smiled Stephanie as she let him go and got back to her magazine. " By that, do you mean all mine to do whatever I please?" asked Paul as he walked back to his seat. " You must have a lot of trust in me to give me that much control backstage at a live show with you" smirked Paul. " Oh, I trust you! I trust you with each and every part of me" smiled Stephanie as she laid back and couldnt wait for tonight.

Paul and Stephanie finally reached the time for their segment and had to take places. After Paul dismissed the other parts of 'The Authority', he saw her walk her way in with her sexy strut. He greeted her and smiled like he haven't seen her in days. "I trust you! I just love the way you take control of things, you are so strong and powerful...I love you!", she said as she leaned in and kissed him with all she had. They rehearsed this scene earlier and knew it was supposed to be a quick makeout and then pull away but they got so caught up, that they almost forgot this was live. "Ok scene!" said the camera man as they turned off their equipment and prepared to leave the room. "Ok thank you so much and will see you later" said Stephanie as she dismissed them and walked them out the room. As she locked the door and turned around , Paul grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and they continued their makeout session. " I thought you could atleast wait till we were done with all our segments atleast, Paul!" said Stephanie breathlessly as she smirked at him. "Like I said, you trusted me a bit too much!" smiled Paul as he laughed with her before leading her back towards the couch in their office. Paul unbuttoned his blazer and his shirt and leaned back down to Stephanie. Stephanie laid back against the cushions and on her back while she brought Paul down with her. She licked her lips as she reached down and unbuckled his belt, and pulled down his pants. She moaned as Paul sucked on her and started to grind into her. "Paul,wait!" moaned Stephanie as he leaned her head back. "Whats wrong?" asked Paul as he was worried he did something. "What would people think if we go into our next segment looking like sex'd out teenagers!" worried Stephanie. "Trust me, after that kiss you just gave me, they are expecting nothing less." said Paul as he leaned back down as got back to sucking on her neck. Before Stephanie could reply, Paul kissed her passionately and moved his hand between her legs. He pushed her thong to the side and rubbed her pussy slow as he grinded against her. Stephanie moaned in the kiss and began to grind back into him. When he noticed her grinding back, he speeded up and then entered two fingers inside her and thrusted faster. "Ahhh fuck" gasped Stephanie as she leaned her head back and fucked his fingers. " Paul, I need you now! Please...I...God...Please...Paul im going to...aHh" She arched her back as she felt her orgasm building inside her and he thrusted harder and harder before pulling out. Stephanie looked at him frustrated and he just laughed. "You said you wanted me stop with the teasing, didnt you?!" smirked Paul as he pulled down his boxers and lined himself up at her entrance. He gave her a quick peck before leaning his forehead against hers and entering her. They both moaned as he started with a slow and easy pace before thrusting hard and deep. " YES FUCK YES, SHIT!" screamed Stephanie as he pounded into her. Paul grabbed her arms and held them above her head with one arm wihile the other covered her mouth the quiet her moans. He leaned down and buried his head between her neck and shoulders as her thrusted deeper and rougher. He heard her muffled moans get louder and felt her tightening against him. "Shit! You feel so good, Steph!" groaned Paul into her neck as he sped up even more till you could hear their skin smacking against eachother! The sound of their moans, skin smacking and groans filled the once quiet room as they drove eachother to climax. Paul let go of her arms and moved his hand to her thigh as he squeezed and clawed at it, pushing deeper inside her. Stephanie moved her arms around Paul as she scratched and clawed his back as he brought her closer and closer to her release. She tried to meet every thrust but it began to get too much for her and she felt her body give in. She scratched harder and felt her toes curl as the orgasm hit her hard. Paul moved his hand from her mouth and to the couch for support. "I feel you, come on baby! Keep coming for me! Im not gonna stop til this cock is glistened by that cum! Come on keep going for me baby! Let me see that body shudder succumb to this cock! Come on...NOW!" Groaned Paul into her neck as he pounded faster and faster and felt himself getting so close. Stephanie's orgasm hit even harder and took new heights with Paul's words and she arched her back, bit onto Paul's shoulder and clawed his back harder and faster. Her moans were buried into his shoulder as she bit down on it to contain her pleasure. Paul felt her vice grip and tighten around his cock and he made a couple more thrusts before exploding in her. He thrusted into her three more times before collapsing on top of her. Stephanie stayed the way she was till she felt her body start to calm down and then relaxed her body around him. Paul kissed her forehead before raising up to get dressed. Stephanie pulled him back before he could completely get up. "Please , just stay and hold me! I just want to stay right here for the moment" pouted Stephanie as Paul tried to get up. "As much as I want to and trust me I do... we have a segment to get ready for!" replied Paul as he kissed her lips then got up to fix his clothes. She nodded and rose to fix her dress and hair. "Oh, I trust you and I also trust that we will continue this at home later on!" smirked Stephanie. "Oh trust and believe that is set in stone. I promise you our bed will break and so will our hips and backs by the end of the night!...but until then...Get ready!" laughed Paul as he pushed Stephanie towards the bathroom so she could fix herself up. "That lady is going to be the death of me!" said Paul to himself as he sat back and awaited the camera crew's return.

Let me know what you think! :))))


End file.
